Breaking Dawn
by Dusk Till Dawn 15
Summary: This is basically a rewrite of Breaking Dawn, new characters, more romance, and more action. WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS Please R
1. Finding out

Summary: This is basically a rewrite of Breaking Dawn, starting at the end of Bella's first book

**Summary: This is basically a rewrite of Breaking Dawn, starting at the end of Bella's first book. **

**A/N: ATTENTION ALL READERS. REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. Because of the lack of reviews for my other story, I would like to announce that as of today, I want reviews. The more reviews, the faster I update. HOWEVER, if my story is on alert lists or favorites lists without a single review from that person I'm afraid I'll have to update slower. I do appreciate favorites and alerts but I would like to know how I can do better or if I'm exactly where you would like me to be. Thank you and on to the story. **

"_Hello?" The voice like golden wind chimes answered. _

"_Rosalie, it's Bella," I whispered. "You have to help me." _

"Bella, what's the matter? Did something happen to the baby?" Rosalie questioned, her voice strained in panic.

Did Carlisle tell everyone that I was pregnant? "No, not yet. Edward and I are coming home soon, and I'm really scared. He said that they were going to get the baby out," I practically cried.

"Bella, you need to make him see reason. Don't let him hurt the baby," Rosalie replied.

I heard a door close down the hall. "I have to go. We should be back in a couple of hours," I said and hung up the phone.

Edward walked into the room looking confused. I could tell that he really wished that he could read my mind. "Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"I wasn't talking to anyone," I replied.

"Bella, you're not a very good liar. I could hear you. Who was it?" Edward asked.

"Charlie," I lied quickly. "I was just letting him know that we were having a good time." I knew that Edward knew I was lying. I decided to change the subject before he could catch me. "Are we gonna leave yet?"

Edward nodded still looking suspicious.

Edward and I didn't speak to each other on the boat ride back. It wasn't until the plane ride back to Forks that I actually _tried_ to make conversation.

"Edward…" I started unsure of how to continue. "What if I told you that maybe we should…"

"Should what?" Edward asked, looking at me for the first time as well.

"Maybe we should think everything through before we do something rash," I replied. I allowed my eyes to dart out of the window avoiding his gaze. Soon, the sight made me want to puke, so I turned my face to look back at him.

I could tell from the look in his eye that he was pondering over what I had just said, trying to make sense of it.

"I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about," Edward said softly.

"The baby. You said that you wanted to get it out of me. What if I want to keep it?" I asked. I made sure to keep my eyes off of him now.

"Bella, how can you be so sure that you're pregnant?" He asked. I could hear in his tone that he was pretty certain I was as well.

"I know I am, I can feel it," I replied. "And, I know that I want to keep it."

"You want to keep a monster?" It came out more of a statement than a question, but his voice was so hushed that I could only assume that he didn't mean for me to hear it.

"Our baby is not a…" I was going to say monster, but before I could finish the sentence, I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. My hands immediately flew down to my stomach.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

I looked up into his topaz eyes. "I'm not sure," I mumbled.

**What do you think? Please Review and I'll be extra happy. **


	2. Debate

**I'm sooooo happy that I already got two reviews. Unfortunately I did get an alert from one author (I won't say who) THAT DIDN'T REVIEW. (Gasp! Huh! What?! BOO!!) But don't worry, I will be continuing the story A.S.A.P. I just hope that said author (BOO!! HISS!! BOO!! WAH!! !) will review this chapter anyway. Now, on to the story. **

When we arrived at the Cullen's house, well, my house now, Edward carried me in because I felt too weak to walk. I had told him a million times that I wanted to keep the baby, but Edward kept saying that it was a bad idea although he wouldn't tell me why. He placed me on the couch and called his family, my family, in the living room.

Carlisle examined me before Edward and I could get into further discussion about whether or not to keep the baby. Edward sat next to me, his eyes never traveling far from my face. Alice sat across from me, her eyes continued to dart between my face, Edward's and Carlisle's. Emmet stood near the stairs grinning widely. Esme waited patiently in the kitchen. Jasper stood by the door, his head in his hands. Rosalie said next to me on the side that Edward wasn't occupying. It felt weird to have her this close.

After what felt like hours, (but was really only a few minutes) Carlisle whispered, "You're definitely pregnant." I let out a huge breath I hadn't even realized I was holding in. Rosalie squeezed my hand encouragingly while Edward remained unmoving.

I looked at him for a few moments. His eyes stared strait across the room at nothing in particular. His head turned and his eyes caught on to mind in a magnetic pull. I wanted him to pull me into his arms and kiss me passionately, but he didn't move.

"I think it's time we got down to business," Edward finally whispered.

"Edward, I won't kill my baby," I whispered, my eyes dropped from his face and down to the hand that Rosalie was still holding.

"Bella, it's not safe for you to…" Edward started but was abruptly cut off by Rosalie.

"Edward, you can't force her to get rid of her child. She has a right to her own decision," Rosalie stated sternly.

I wanted to thank her for standing up for me, but the pained look in Edward's eyes kept me quiet. I didn't want him to be hurt, but I wanted to hurt my child even less. Suddenly, I felt another sharp pain. I couldn't help giving a low cry out in pain.

Edward immediately had me wrapped in his arms. He began to stroke my arm soothingly. "Are you okay?"

I nodded although I didn't feel like I was. I wanted to cry that something might be wrong with me, wrong with the baby, but I didn't want to worry Edward. I knew how much it hurt him to see me in pain.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. "The baby is hurting you. We have to get it out of you before…"

I tried to pull away from Edward (which was probably stupid since I was even weaker than I normally would have been). He sensed my struggle and released me. I knew that my face would betray the anger that I was trying to hide. It didn't matter. I was furious at Edward for what he had just said.

"Before what, Edward?" I practically screamed. "You want me to kill my baby? How can you ask me to do something like that?"

"Bella." I turned toward the sound of my name and was shocked to find that it was Jasper speaking. It took me a second to realize that my anger and pain was affecting him just as much as it was affecting me.

"Sorry," I whispered and slumped down in my seat.

"She's old enough to make her own decisions, Edward. You don't have to make them for her," Rosalie fought. I was relieved to have someone on my side.

"If it's hurting her…"

"She can decide what she wants. If she wants to keep the baby then you have no place to decide for her," Rosalie replied.

"Rose, this isn't your battle to argue," Carlisle stated. "You're not the parent."

"No, but I am!" I shouted. "I want to keep the baby and that's final!"

"Bella, I won't have that thing rip you up from the inside," Edward growled at me.

"It's not a thing, Edward!" I snapped. "It's a baby. A living creature that just so happens to be our child!"

"Just calm down, everyone!" Alice's soft voice spoke for the first time. "I think we need to let Edward and Bella talk this over privately. After all, it's their fight."

"Alice, you see the future, which decision do you see having the best outcome?" Rosalie questioned.

"You know my powers don't work like that, Rose. I can't see the future until they make a decision," Alice replied.

"Then your opinion," Rosalie pushed.

Alice opened her mouth to answer but was cut short by Edward's low growl. "I think you should keep the baby, Bella," she said quickly before she could be cut off again.

I glance in Edward's direction to find him looking absolutely furious. "What if it kills her?" Edward growled as though I wasn't in the room. I couldn't help but shiver at the utter hatred that filled his voice. Nobody else seemed to notice.

"Let me explain," Alice started. "Edward, Bella has a unique opportunity here. You both have a unique opportunity here. I don't see how you could possibly pass that up."

"You don't see her surviving this," Edward whispered.

"But I don't see her dying either," Alice answered in a similarly low voice.

Edward stared at her- glared actually- for a few moments before racing from the room. I heard a slam as his bedroom door slammed shut behind him.


	3. Decision

YAY!! I have five reviews!! I have a few alerts that DIDN'T REVIEW. However, I post this chapter for my loyal reviewers. (I can only ask those that have read it to please leave on little review for me.) I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter.

Just what I needed, Edward was mad at me. Part of me was thrilled because I knew that I had won the battle. I would be able to keep my baby. Another part of me was devastated. I couldn't imagine raising a child without Edward in my life. How could I ever truly be happy with Edward being mad at me?

Apparently my mixed emotions weren't just too much for me. After a few moments, Jasper had to leave the room. Rosalie was reluctant to even move a few inches away from me. It seemed like she wanted to keep this baby alive even more than I did.

I wanted to talk to Edward, to make him see why I made my decision. Still, I felt frightened that he would just become even madder at me.

Alice sat down in Edward's seat. She put her cold arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry, Bella. Edward will come around eventually."

I nodded although I didn't believe it. I knew that Edward just wanted to protect me, but how could he not care about our child.

"I need to talk to him," I whispered standing up. My legs buckled and I fell back into Alice's awaiting arms. "Can you help me up the stairs?"

Alice lifted me up off of my feet in one swift movement. Then, she ran up the stairs at vampire speed. It only took about a second for us to arrive outside of Edward's room. She set me back on my feet, but still kept her arm around my waist to support me.

"Edward," I said, "can you please let me in. I really need to talk to you."

It took a couple of seconds, but soon enough, Edward opened the door. I smiled at him, but his expression stayed cold and unmoving. I nodded to Alice to let me go. She removed her arm from my waist and danced down the stairs.

I had to use the wall for support, but I managed to walk into the room. Edward practically scooped me up and placed me gently on the bed. "Thank you," I murmured. He simply continued to stare at me blankly. "We need to talk," I said quietly.

He nodded and sat down next to me. "Start."

"Edward, I'm sorry that I upset you. I don't want you to be mad at me, but I'm not getting rid of this baby," I said. My eyes darted around the room before they finally landed on his face.

"Bella, I'm just trying to keep you safe…"

"By hurting our child?" I questioned; my voice sounded harsher than I intended. I couldn't be sure, but it seemed like he flinched away from me.

"Bella, if the baby wasn't hurting you I would be all for keeping it, but…"

"Edward, it doesn't matter what they baby's doing. It's still our child. How can you be so cruel?" I asked.

"Cruel? I'm trying to keep you alive," he said.

I took a deep breath to clear my head. I looked at his face, longing in my eyes. "Edward, I didn't come up here to fight with you. I love you, but I love this baby too."

"How can you love something that hurts you?" Edward asked.

"You hurt me when you left," I said. The moment the words left my mouth, I wished I hadn't said them. The pain in Edward's eyes was more than enough to make me realize my mistake. "I'm so sorry. That was uncalled for."

"I probably deserved it," Edward mumbled more to himself then to me.

"No you don't."

"Are you sure you made the right choice?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, although I had an idea as to where the conversation had headed.

"Are you sure that you made the right choice by marrying me?" Edward asked again.

"Edward, how many times do I have to tell you that I love you…"

"That's not what I mean. You said that you didn't care about starting a family, but clearly you do. Maybe you would have been better off with someone else; with someone else's child," Edward said. I could've sworn I heard him add something like, "a child that wasn't about to kill you," but I couldn't be sure.

"Edward, I wouldn't want a child with anybody else," I whispered. I must have said these things so many times, but he just never seemed to understand. I felt another sharp pain pierce through my body and I couldn't help screaming at the searing pain.

"Bella," Edward said worriedly. He had his arms wrapped around me in less than a second. "What's wrong, love?"

My breathing became ragged. "I don't know," I managed to choke out between breaths. I place my head against his cold, stone chest and squeezed my eyes as tight as they would go.

Edward rubbed my arm and began humming my lullaby to comfort me. It was probably mere minutes before I fell asleep.

I awoke in Edward's arms. The pain wasn't gone. Instead, it was replaced by a new form of pain. One that didn't make me scream, but one that throbbed through my whole body.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked in a quiet voice.

I nodded, but closed my eyes hoping that the pain would pass. I knew that if I told him something was wrong, it would only give him more reason to try and hurt my child. No matter what happened, I wouldn't let him hurt my child.


	4. Jacob!

This chapter takes place a while after the previous one (the part in the book where Jacob comes to check on Bella.) Also, this one is in Edward's p.o.v.

I sat next to her, holding her hand as tightly as I could without hurting her. What could I do? Every time I tried to help her, she fought me. Still, I couldn't handle watching that thing tear her up from the inside. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Couldn't she just find another way? A way that wouldn't try to kill her?

Rosalie wouldn't leave her side anymore than I would, although she felt the need for a completely different purpose. If Bella died, she wouldn't care. All she cared about was the thing. As long as it was okay, she didn't care what would happen next.

…think they'll be able to get away with doing that to her.

It took me a moment to realize that the voice formed in my head was Jacob on his way here. He wanted to fight us for turning Bella into a vampire; for killing her. If only he knew…

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked, her voice becoming weaker every time she spoke.

I looked down at her frail figure debating on whether or not I should tell her. "Jacob is coming to see you."

She nodded her head in acceptance, although it seemed like she was happier than she was letting on.

There was a knock on the door. Nobody moved a muscle. The knocking occurred again. This time, Carlisle got up and answered it. "Hello, Jacob. How are you?" he asked in a calm voice.

"I'm here to see Bella," Jacob replied. Isn't it obvious? Stupid leeches.

I felt myself suppressing a growl.

"Now isn't exactly the best time," Carlisle replied.

Bella looked like she would have bounced out of her seat if Rosalie weren't holding her down. "I want to speak to him," she said, her voice barely over a whisper.

"Bella, he doesn't know that…" Rosalie began.

"So what? Are we keeping secrets from Jacob now, too?" Bella said. If her body wasn't so weak, I was certain that she would have shouted it. "Come in, Jacob!" Bella called, trying with all of her strength to project her voice.

I rubbed her hand, hoping to calm her down. I could tell by Jacob's thoughts that the next few minutes weren't going to be pleasant.

"Excuse me," Jacob said, stepping around Carlisle and walking into the living room. He stopped and stared at Bella completely shocked. She really is sick.

I wanted to shout out, 'of course she's sick! What did you think she would be?' but I kept my mouth shut.

"Hello, Jacob," Bella said, her mouth stretching into a feeble smile.

Jacob's eyes moved from Bella's face all the way down to the bottom of the couch. They stopped at her round stomach. She had better not be…

"Yes," I stated, just loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough for Bella to remain completely oblivious.

Jacob stared hard at me. Stupid leech. I forgot that he would be listening to everything I thought.

"Like now," I said.

"Bella," Jacob started, ignoring me, "are you pregnant?"

Bella nodded, although the simple movement seemed to be more than her body could take.

Jacob's eyes glanced toward me. How could the bloodsucker get her pregnant?

"Jacob, maybe we could talk outside," I said. Jacob looked reluctant, but nodded anyway. I turned to Bella. "I'll be right back."

Bella nodded. I got up and walked outside with Jacob on my heels. Once we were out of Bella's hearing distance, he began to wail.

"How could a leech possibly get her pregnant?" Jacob roared.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure how it happened."

Jacob glared at me. His expression became softer for a moment, than he spoke again, softer this time. "That thing is hurting her isn't it? Killing her?"

I nodded. "She won't let us help her."

What do you mean she won't let you help her? Chain her down and get the damn thing out of her already!

"Rosalie is protecting the baby as well," I explained. "She won't let us do anything to the baby."

Of course Blondie doesn't care about Bella. "So tie the blonde down too, and then get it out."

"Emmet won't let us. Esme and Alice are on her side as well," I replied. "I don't think she can survive this. I wouldn't be saying this if I did. I need you to talk her out of it."

"Oh yeah, like my opinion is gonna make her change her mind," Jacob said.

"It has to, Jacob. She won't listen to us, and there's only a matter of time before that thing tears her apart," I explained. "She wants a baby, so offer it to her."

Wait a minute, is he crazy? Then again, an offer like that is hard to pass up. But then, how could I do that to Bella.

"I don't think that's the best idea," Jacob replied.

"Jacob, I'm desperate. Do whatever you have to do. Do whatever it takes to keep her alive."

What do you think so far? I think that the next chapter will be in Bella's P.O.V. again, but I'm not sure yet. Just a warning in advance, on AUGUST 18 2008, my update will slow down because I will be going back to school. I'll try to get as much up as I can before that happens, and as much as I can once it does. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and I'll be extra happy.


	5. Fight

**This wasn't my original plan, but this chapter is in Jacob's P.O.V. It takes place after Jacob spoke to Sam and the rest of the pack about Bella being pregnant. Enjoy!**

We approached the Cullen's house with Sam in the lead. I glanced over at Seth whom I knew was more reluctant to what we were about to do then I was. The time he had been dreading was here; the time that we would kill the Cullens.

Keep your mind on the prize, Jake. Paul's voice echoed in my head. You'll see that this is the right thing soon. (A/N: I've always hated Paul!!)

I could hear Seth trying to come up with a way around hurting anybody. I could fight, but not kill. That wouldn't be so hard.

I couldn't but feel sorry for Seth. I knew that this was probably about as hard for him as it was for me. Still, I couldn't find a way to keep them from hurting Bella. If something happened to her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

I could see the house looming on the horizon. The Cullens stood waiting in front of the house. Everyone, that is, except for Edward and Rosalie. I could only assume that they were on the inside protecting Bella.

Before we could prepare for anything, the war had begun. I could feel myself being tossed into the air. When I was able to get back onto my feet, I looked around. Seth was fighting Alice, although I could tell he was trying not to hurt her. Quil and Embry were fighting Jasper and Emmet. Collin and Brady were after Esme, while Leah was searching for Carlisle. Same, Paul, and Jared were nowhere to be found.

I noticed that the front door to the Cullen's house had been ripped right off of its hinges. I bounded inside to find Edward fighting off Jared. Sam and Paul appeared to be looking for something. I stared around the room to find that Bella and Rosalie were nowhere to be found.

Where is she? My voice sounded strong then I expected.

Go outside, Jacob. Paul answered, glaring at me.

I looked over at Edward. His face turned to mine and he mouthed upstairs.

Before I could even think about what I was doing, my legs were carrying me up the stairs and into the hallway. I tore down door after door until I found her curled up on a bed. Blondie was sitting next to her.

Blondie glanced up ferociously before jumping off of the bed with a growl. It seemed like she was staring right through me. I turned around to find Sam following behind me.

Take the blonde, Jacob. Sam said.

So you can kill Bella? I don't think so. I replied.

Kill her, now! This time, it wasn't Sam's voice that spoke; it was the Alpha's.

Sam leaped at Bella, teeth bared. I wasn't sure how, but I managed to move my legs. I pushed off the ground and jumped onto Sam's back before he could reach her.

What do you think you're doing? The Alpha's voice echoed in my head, but for some reason, I didn't feel the same amount of authority that I had always felt. I said, take down the blonde.

No. I said.

Sam knocked me off of him and got to his feet. He faced Bella and leaped. This time, Rosalie managed to get on him.

I turned towards the door to find Paul and Jared entering the room as well. Paul managed to bite into Rosalie's shoulder. Jared grabbed her leg. Paul ripped until Rosalie's right shoulder fell limply to the floor. She let out an ear-shattering scream. With her leg still gripped between his teeth, Jared dragged her off of Sam's back and into the hallway. Paul followed close behind.

Sam turned back to Bella. I jumped on top of him, forcing him to the floor. He pushed me off of him and turned on me. Of all the ways I had imagine dying…

Sam was on top of me in seconds. His jaw sunk into my shoulder. I let out a howl of pain. The next thing I noticed, Sam was on the floor, and I was out of his reach.

"Get Bella somewhere safe!" A voice shouted. I looked up so find Edward on Sam's back.

I got on top of the bed and tried to pull Bella onto my back. Her eyelids drooped, as she seemed to fall in and out of consciousness. I could feel her feeble grasp grip my fur, so I began to run. Run, past Rosalie fighting Paul and Jared in the hallway. Run, past the total mess the living room had become. Run, through the front yard, which seemed to be a mess of white limbs and fur.

I ran until I reached the forest and I could feel Bella's grasp loosening. She slid off of my back and onto the floor.

Her weak gaze caught on to mine and she smiled. "Thanks for the help, Jake," she managed to mutter in her fading voice.

I was beginning to understand why Edward had been so desperate before. From the looks of it, Bella could barely last a few more minutes. How could she possible get through the rest of her pregnancy?

I couldn't tell if the fight was starting to slow down or not. I was afraid that if I got too close to the clearing, they would figure out where I was hiding Bella. Although, I wondered why they hadn't found out already. They could just see into my head; see where I was.

Then it occurred to me; I hadn't heard anyone's voice since I had attacked Sam. More importantly, I hadn't heard anyone's voice in my head since I refused the alpha. I didn't think that that was even possible, but somehow it had happened.

I looked down at Bella again. Her eyes were closed, but he stomach continued to rise and fall. I noticed how off her breathing was. Still, the fact that she was even breathing anymore comforted me beyond measure.

I lay down next to. All I could do was wait until I was certain that the fight was over. I couldn't risk bringing Bella back into danger.

There was a small rustle in the trees. If they had found us, I would have to find an immediate way to move Bella. Still, she couldn't hold on if she was unconscious, but I didn't want to bite her.

As I noticed another rustling movement, I came to the decision that I had no choice. I got ready to pick her up when sometime white flew over to me. It took my eyes a moment to realize that it was Edward.

"The fight's over, Jacob. Sam called the pack back shortly after you left," he explained. He bent down and gathered Bella in his arms. "Phase back and come to the house." He said before running back into the direction he had come, with Bella safely in his arms.

I phased back to my human form and untied my clothes from my leg. It only took me a few moments to slip them on and then run back to the clearing. I reached the house in about three minutes. I walked into the house, breathing only through my mouth.

The Cullens were in the living room. Edward sat on the couch with Bella asleep in his arms. Of course, Rosalie sat right next to them. Alice sat cross-legged on the floor; her eyes seemed to be closed in deep thought. Emmet sat at the stairs. I wasn't sure, but it seemed like he was grinning. Esme stood next to the couch, watching Bella sleep. Jasper stood in the corner next to Carlisle who seemed to be examining someone.

They all looked up when I walked in, but immediately glanced down. I stood silent, unsure of what to say. I was completely caught off guard when a familiar voice called, "Hey Jake."

I looked past Carlisle to find Seth waving at me. I frowned in disappointment. Why in the world was Seth here?

"He stopped fighting," Edward replied to my thoughts. "Thank you."

I still wasn't sure how the fight had ended? How many wolves had been killed? Or, why they wanted me here.

Edward didn't bother to answer any of my questions so I could only assume he didn't have the answer.

Carlisle stepped away from Seth once he was fully bandaged. I turned to look around at each of the vampires in the room. "Explain."

**What do you think? I'm proud to say that this chapter is longer than my others. Oh yeah, and I would like you all (after reviewing of course) to go to my profile and vote on my poll. It will help me decide exactly where to take this story. TTYL  
**


	6. Warning

**This chapter is in Bella's P.O.V. As of right now I'm not completely certain as to which direction this story is going to go so if you have any ideas please leave them in a review. Thanx.  
**  
I glanced around the forest. All I could see were a bunch of trees. Where was Jacob? He brought me here after all.

"Jacob!" I called and began running into the forest. "Jacob!"

I stopped running as a deep pain filled my body. I looked down at my stomach to find blood dripping down. What happened to the baby? My baby couldn't possibly be dead. I couldn't handle that.

"Bella!" Edward's voice echoed through the trees.

"Edward, where are you?" I cried.

"Bella, I'm right here," Edward replied. His voice was calm, almost soothing.

"Where? Help! The baby…"

"Bella, wake up!"

My eyes closed and opened again. I looked around to find that I was lying on the couch; Edward was holding me tightly while Rosalie sat staring at me confused. (A/N: If you hadn't realized that was a dream you should go back and read the last chapter.) I looked down at my stomach to find that there was no blood.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked.

I turned around to face him. Before I could stop myself, I was embracing him with all of my strength (which in this case wasn't much).

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head, not wanting to respond. I just wanted to lie in his arms forever; safe and happy. However, like always, the hug ended too soon as he pulled away. I stared into his topaz eyes.

I hadn't even realized that I was crying until he was wiping away my tears. "Bella, love, are you okay?" he asked again.

I nodded my head slowly. "Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"He left," Edward replied simply. I could tell that even talking about Jacob upset him. I didn't speak again, but simply slumped down into his arms. He didn't pull away this time, but held me securely.

"Bella," Rosalie's soft voice whispered. "Did the werewolves hurt you or the baby?"

I shook my head. I wasn't sure how long I lay like that; hours, minutes, seconds. All I knew was that it wasn't long enough. Before I could finally relax fully, Alice was dancing down the stairs and over to me.

"Bella," she whispered. I could tell from the edge to her voice that whatever she was about to tell me wasn't good. "I haven't been having visions lately, and I wasn't sure why. All I know is that I can't see the baby anymore than I can see the wolves. However, I have seen something."

"What, Alice?" Edward asked, partially annoyed, partially scared.

"The Volturi," Alice replied. "I've seen Aro coming here. I can't see what he does once he gets here, but I can tell that he's coming. From the looks of it, he's bringing all of the Volturi guard and the wives as well."

I wasn't completely sure what this meant. I knew that it mean the Volturi would be coming, but we already knew that. They would be coming to see if I was still human or if I was living the rest of my existence as a vampire with the love of my life. However, from the stillness that took over Edward's body, I could tell that it couldn't possibly be anything good.

"Do you have any idea of what he's after?" I questioned.

"I can't be sure, but I think it might be your baby," Alice replied.

The dream that I had had about the Volturi killing a small baby boy was going to come true. The only difference was that it wasn't just any baby boy. The Volturi were coming to kill my baby boy. Just the thought of it made me feel like I was sinking into ice cold water. I couldn't breathe, and I definitely couldn't think.

"Bella," Rosalie said. I looked up to her calming eyes. "We won't let anybody hurt that baby."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem letting them hurt her though," Edward whispered.

"Edward," Alice started.

"Does it matter?" I asked, matter-of-factly. "It's okay if I die. I just want my baby to be safe."

"Don't you ever say that again," Edward snapped. Before I could even register it, Edward was across the room from me. "I'm not going to let you die, Bella. No matter what it takes."

Before I could object, Edward had sprinted out of the door and into the tall trees. ****

So the chapter is definitely shorter than I had planned. I wasn't even sure of what I was going to write, I just let my fingers type randomly. Anyway, review and if there is anything that any of you want in my story, just review and I will be happy to try and add it.  



	7. Fear

How is it that no matter what I do, I always manage to upset Edward? This time he's run off to some place that none of us can find. I could probably win an award for the person that hurts the ones they love the most.

"It's not your fault, Bella. Edward's just overreacting again," Rosalie had assured me. "He'll come around soon enough."

I wanted to believe that she was right, but I couldn't. Alice hadn't said a word. Instead, she sat trying to get another vision of what the Volturi were planning next. Of course, with our luck she hadn't come up with anything yet.

Emmet and Jasper had gone to look for Edward and had come up empty handed. Alice had tried to get a vision of him, but couldn't find anything. I couldn't help worrying, that maybe something had happened to him. What if the Volturi had gotten to him and were mad because he hadn't turned me yet? Would that be enough fuel for them to kill him?

Alice had said, "It's just because I'm a little torn right now, Bella. If I had better concentration on one subject instead of two, it would be easier to find him."

I wanted to yell at her to focus, but of course that would be mean. Instead, I was stuck wasting away the endless minutes until Edward would (hopefully) come home.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Alice was calling my name. My eyes shot open as I saw the worry on her face.

"Alice, what's the matter?" I asked.

"The Volturi are coming," Alice replied. "Tomorrow."

Before I could respond, I felt a sharp pain course through my body. I did the only thing I could think of; I screamed.

"Bella," Edward's voice was suddenly surrounding me. It took me a moment to realize that my eyes were closed. When I forced them open, Edward was standing over me.

"Edward," I said, my voice sounding frail. "I love you…" Before I could say anything else, the pain took over me again.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked me.

I wasn't sure, which was what scared me the most. I wanted to tell Edward that I was so relieved that he was back, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words. Instead, I simply screamed as the pain overwhelmed me. It wasn't long before everything went black.  
**  
I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but the next one will explain why. Please Review.  
**


	8. Fire

My whole body was burning. I couldn't stand it anymore. Why was everything burning? I tried to move, to scream out in pain. Nothing in my body was moving anymore.

It felt like centuries before my eyes finally opened. I felt a warm, smooth hand on my arm. I turned to find a guy staring back at me. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

"Who are you?" I asked and jumped to my feet. "How do you know my name?"

"You don't know who I am?" he asked sounding hurt.

"I think I made that one clear, genius. Where am I? What did you do to me?" I questioned.

I began backing away, but my eyes remained locked with his.

"Bella, you're home," he said.

"This is not my home!" I snapped. "Where's Renee? Did you do something to her?"

"No, she's still in Phoenix," he replied. He took a step towards me and I took two steps back. "Bella, I'm not going to hurt you."

Part of me said that I could trust everything he said, but part of me said that I needed to run, to get as far away as possible.

A short girl with spiky black hair skipped into the room. "Hello, Bella," she said cheerfully. "I see you're finally awake."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Alice, silly," she skipped over to me. Nothing seemed dangerous about her. "Are you okay?"

"She can't remember anything," the guy said.

My eyes flashed back to him. The more I studied him, the less dangerous he looked. In fact, I felt a slight glimpse of familiarity.

"That's ridiculous, Edward. She has to be able to remember something," Alice said.

"She remembers Renee," Edward replied softly.

"Hold on a minute. I'm supposed to know you people, right?" I asked. Alice nodded. "So how exactly do I know you?"

Edward walked over to me, but this time I didn't pull away. He grabbed my left hand and raised it to my face. I noticed a ring on my third finger. "Bella, we're married."

I stared at him. What kind of cruel joke were they playing? How could I possibly be married? Renee would have killed me if I were.

I yanked my hand away from his. "You're crazy if you expect me to believe that," I said.

Before I could say anything else, my surrounding changed. I was sitting in a meadow. Edward lay on the floor, his skin was white as marble, but sparkled like crystal.

Then, I was at some sort of party. Edward had his hand wrapped around my waist and I was smiling.

Suddenly, I was back in the room that I had started in. Alice looked absolutely terrified. I looked around to find Edward sprawled on the floor in pain.

**Okay, so I feel like this chapter was pretty rushed, but I wanted to get an update out before I start school tomorrow. Anyway, please review. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


End file.
